


Hotel Night

by kiki-eng (kiki_eng)



Category: Bandom, The Like
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Identity Porn, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_eng/pseuds/kiki-eng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie catches a flash of black out of the corner of her eye and glances up to see Tennessee sliding the glasses onto her face and becoming Georgina. <em>Oh</em>, she thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a quote in 6degreesforbandomfemslash's Tennessee Thomas profile: "When I put aforementioned granny glasses on, Annie calls me Georgina. Georgina is very approachable and amicable. Georgina's great to have around when things get tense. She drives Z crazy! Georgina is like that librarian that finally breaks down. She's slightly out of her mind, manages to distract us from what is actually going on, and her insanity always makes us smile. It's great because even when we forget to invite her she ALWAYS manages to find out where we are."
> 
> Many thanks to calvinahobbes for beta reading.

Annie’s found herself a corner to hang out in while they wait and is tucked up with her nose in the book against her knees to block out the bustle of the venue, trench keeping her dress clean for later. Tennessee called it her turtle pose once, advanced yoga for introverts, before kissing her nose affectionately. (Z had pointed out that there was an actual turtle pose and that wasn’t it, and Laena had told her, “Z, you musn’t muddy the waters of Tennessee’s romantic prose by trampling about in your gritty reality hip boots. That was a moment, Z, a moment of romance, muddied, forever, by you.”)

Annie catches a flash of black out of the corner of her eye where her bandmates are and glances up to see Tennessee sliding the glasses onto her face and becoming Georgina. _Oh_ , she thinks, and takes in how upset they all are.

She can’t hear what they’re saying, but Georgina’s started talking to Z and she thinks Laena looks less upset already. She unfolds herself from her corner and heads over.

“I think I should devote some time to darning my socks this evening. Neatness,” Georgina says, “is very important, and darned socks speak well of a lady; I shall spend my whole evening indoors and away from these raucous crowds of today. This shall help me to ward off sickness. Ghastly weather we have been having recently. Do you not find it so, Miss Laena?”

Angry, Z says, “Fuck. I hate it when you do this, Tennessee.” She sighs gustily as Laena smiles and laughs.

“Such language today!” Georgina says, appalled, and Z’s lips quirk. She schools her face back into a frown when she realises she’s smiling, and then she catches sight of Annie over Laena’s shoulder.

“They’ve fucked up,” Z tells her. “Gig’s cancelled.”

“Hotel night, though, anyway,” says Laena as she joins them.

“Tennessee plans on darning her socks,” Z says dryly.

“We could go out,” says Laena, “and find a raucous crowd to party with.”

“We could,” says Z.

Georgina tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and moves to slip off her glasses. Annie, standing next to her, stills her hand and shakes her head. _Later_ , she thinks, _please_. Georgina, puzzled, lets her hand fall, leaves the glasses on.

“Or I could stay in and read Proust,” Z continues. She looks conflicted.

Laena quirks an eyebrow at her. “Bus first,” she says decisively.

“I’m calling Ryan,” Z says as she sets off with Laena.

Annie holds Georgina back. She looks confused and Annie kisses her, softly and deliberately.

She’s thought about this for a while, about seducing Georgina, about running her fingers along the tops of her stockings while she’s still a little skittish, about the moment Georgina starts pressing back into her hands, about gentling her into Annie’s bed and then taking her apart. She wants to see Georgina laid out on hotel white sheets, long hair spread out on the pillow as she teases her nipples, teases reactions out of her. Annie wants to overwhelm her, take her apart, make her gasp, hold her down and eat her out. She wants to be the first, wants those tiny shocked reactions, wants that newness, wants Georgina, wants everything.

She and Tennessee have talked about this before, about Annie and Georgina and what that might be like. “Leave the glasses on: hotel night,” Annie says, and waits for her to get it, waits to see what she’ll decide.

She stares at Annie and then Georgina’s eyes widen dramatically, “Miss Monroe, I- I don’t know what kind of girl you think I am.”

Annie smiles at her, eyes dancing. _Hotel night_ , she thinks.


End file.
